


i could make your whole world sweet;

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: “You’ve got two left feet, little wolf,” she hears, feeling a strange presence come up behind her/ or Klaus teaches Hayley how to dance





	i could make your whole world sweet;

―

Hope’s mother-daughter dance at school is coming up.

Hayley is shuffling through youtube videos, grabbing different brooms and sweepers in order to act as her dancing partner. She stares at the video, then back at her handsome stick of a companion - also known as the kitchen cleaner.

She narrows her eyes, and begins.

“You’ve got two left feet, little wolf,” she hears, feeling a strange presence come up behind her.

Of course she recognizes him. In fact, she’d recognize Klaus Mikaelson’s voice anywhere, she thinks. In a crowd full of people, in a magical girl themed carnival, at a county fair - she could hear him, everywhere.

“I never learned how to dance properly,” She quietly says, avoiding eye contact. “With my parents you know, dying and all,” the she-wolf sighs.

He bends down to be at eye level with her. “I could teach you,” Klaus whispers into her ear. “I’m over a thousand years old, I’ve lived through many different decades of dance, love,” He reminds her, but it’s not like she can ever forget that.

Not that he would ever let her, anyway. 

“You aren’t exactly easy to come in to contact with,” she sounds so sad, like heartbreak - like death. “You just show up whenever you want,” Hayley pouts, as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. 

They sway from side to side, quietly, with his forehead pressing against hers. She has her head down, following his feet, step by step. “I need to be on the look out for threats to our family, I need to keep you two safe,” Klaus tells her, and notices that she’s off balance a bit. “Follow my lead, sweetheart,” he says.

She nods, and it’s good for a while. It’s just her and the music in her head - her and his hands, fingers wrapped tightly, his scent filling the air. He twirls her around, watching her as she takes her steps carefully, slowly.

And suddenly―

(He’s too close, too soft, and too swift).

“Sorry,”” she says stepping on his feet. “Must’ve missed a step,” her eyes meet his for the first time tonight. 

He shakes his head, smiling. “It’s fine,” Klaus mentions.

And right then and there, she stops dancing. 

She realizes something.

Something that makes her sob. 

“I don’t know when I’ll get to see you again,” Hayley finally confesses to him, her voice cracking. “If ever,” She feels his fingers brush against her cheek, wiping away her tears.

He doesn’t know what else to do. So he leans in, kissing her.

That’s just who Klaus is, he’s no good with his words. He speaks with his actions.

“I’m always with you,” he releases, a hand grazing over her chest. “In your heart,” Klaus reassures her.

She squeezes his hand tightly, and knows that in mere seconds, he’ll be gone again.

But for now, she guesses that things are good.

And that’s all she’s going to ask for. 

―


End file.
